New
by Girl-Boy-Whatever
Summary: All Human. Buffy and Dawn have just moved to Sunnydale after their parent's divorce. Will Buffy's bleached blond neighbor be the one to help her through the divorce and the move? COMPLETED User name changed from Camera Girl 26 to Girl-Boy-Whatever
1. Meetings

Summary: All Human. Buffy and Dawn have just moved to Sunnydale after their parent's divorce. Will Buffy's bleached blond neighbor be the one to help her through the divorce and move?

Disclaimer: My name is not Joss Whedon, so obviously I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**New**

**Chapter One:**

**Meetings**

Buffy was sitting on her roof, she didn't want to help unpack, she didn't want to do much of anything to do with this move. Her parents had divorced and instead of her cheating father moving away from them, they had to move away from him. She was angry, but not because she didn't like how it worked out for her, it was how it worked out for her sister and her mom, her sister was just starting high school and would be overwhelmed enough as it is, and her mom had to go job hunting so they could keep luxuries like food and clothing!

when they had arrived Buffy hadn't said a word, just chose a room, crawled out the window and sat down. She wanted to know if the new town would be a good one, from what she had seen it was nice enough, but you don't see much even from the roof of a house, there just wasn't that much to see.

"Interesting choice of seating." called someone from the ground, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked down to see an attractive man, probably about her age. He was tall, had bleached blond hair, and was wearing a long leather jacket.

"What's it to you?" she called back

"Nothing, just coming to see who moved in." he called 

"Well then there's me, my mom, and my sister." Buffy told him

"What about you're dad?" he asked

Buffy didn't answer, just looked away and tried not to look hurt. 

he noticed that she hadn't said anything so he thought it probably wasn't the best idea to mention her father. "I'm sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have?" she just nodded and wouldn't look at him.

when she didn't answer he climbed up the tree next to the house and joined her on the roof. "I'm really sorry if I said something that upset you, I didn't mean to." he apologized sincerely

"My parents divorced a little while ago, my dad apparently thought his secretary was a _very _nice person." Buffy explained

"What an idiot." he mumbled

Buffy chuckled at that and turned to look at him. "And to top it off, we're the ones who had to move." Buffy said

"What's wrong with the bloody wanker!" he exclaimed

"You're asking the wrong girl." Buffy mumbled

"What's you name?" he asked 

"Don't laugh, my name is Buffy." she said

"Why would I laugh, I think it's cute." he said

"Thanks. What's your name?" asked Buffy

"Well my name is William, but I prefer Spike." he said

"Spike, why Spike?" Buffy asked

"It's my nickname, I think it sounds better than William." Spike explained

"I like William." Buffy mumbled

"Really? I think it makes me sound like a ponce." said Spike

Buffy giggled, she loved those british words, they were so cute.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, just those words like, ponce and wanker, it's so cute." Buffy said, smiling for the first time in a while

"Oi! I'm not cute!" Spike exclaimed good-naturedly 

"Yes you are, you are very cute." she said, mostly to annoy him

"Am not!" he teased, playing along

"Are too!" Buffy shot back, then they both dissolved in laughter

"You're funny." Spike said, once the laughter died down

"You know, the laughing clued me into that." Buffy said

"Buffy!" her sister called from inside the house

"I'm out here!" Buffy called back, and soon a slim brunet girl joined the two blondes

"And who is this?" her sister asked, smiling wickedly

"Dawn, this is Spike, Spike this is Dawn, my sister." Buffy introduced them

"What kind of name is Spike?" Dawn asked

"It's just a nickname, my real name is William, but I like Spike better." he told her

"Got it." Dawn said

"So, are you guys going to Sunnydale High?" Spike asked

"As far as I know." Buffy answered

"Well good, that's where I go. I can show you around when school starts, if you want." he offered

"Thanks." Buffy said

"I should probably get home, they will start looking for me if I don't go soon." Spike said as he started to climb back down the tree

"OK, bye." Buffy said


	2. Truth

**Chapter Two:**

**Truth**

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is, he is _so _in to you." Dawn informed her clueless sister

"Where did you get that idea?" Buffy asked

"Well lets count the reasons, shall we. Number 1, you barely know him and he offers to show you around the school, number 2, he was looking at you like you were some kind of god, and besides, it's obvious you like him too." Dawn said, her evil smile was on her face again, that was never good.

"What!?" Buffy yelled

"Oh come on, you so like him." Dawn said

"I do not, and he doesn't like me either. He offered to show us around school because he is a nice person." Buffy explained

"Yea right. Well it's obvious you have no interest in him because the first time you smiled since the divorce was when you were with him." Dawn said sarcastically

"Shut up!" Buffy said

"Whatever you say." said Dawn

"Exactly, now what I say is, go take your annoying, matchmaking butt upstairs and stop bothering me." Buffy said

"That, I won't do." said Dawn

"Fine then I'll leave and don't even think about following me." she said, then grabbed her coat and left the house

Buffy just walked, letting her feet cary her to where ever she was going to end up and she really didn't care where that was as long as her crazy sister wasn't there. She soon came to the entrance to a park, sighing she went inside and sat on a bench. Buffy looked up at the sky, it was decorated with clouds that would most likely produce rain sometime soon, but she just ignored that and let her thoughts take her over. _Could he like me? _she asked herself _No! I'm off men, off! Men always leave me, Angel did, hell, even my own dad left me. _she thought _But Angel was different, she had given him her heart and he had torn it up. Not all men are like that, just the ones in my life._

"Buffy!" she was startled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She looked up to see the very person she was trying _not _to think about. "Are you OK?" Spike asked

"Yea, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly

"Because I called your name 3 times before you looked up." he said

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." said Buffy

"About your dad?" he asked

"No, about Angel." she answered

"Who's he?" Spike asked

"Long story." Buffy said

"Well I've got lots of time, that is if you want to tell me." he said

"Do you want to hear it?" Buffy asked

"Sure, I don't mind." he said, sitting next to her on the bench

"Well at my old school, Angel was the guy that every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be, so you can imagine my surprise when he asked me out." Buffy started but Spike interrupted

"Not really, you seem like the kind of girl that would be popular." Spike said

"I'm not popular, I tried cheerleading once, _so _not my thing. Anyway, we started dating, he was so caring and sweet, and after a while I fell in love with him. So one thing led to another and you can guess what happened." she looked at Spike and he nodded in understanding. "Well after that he completely ignored me and when I finally got to talk to him about what happened he had moved on, the next day I saw him making out with this girl named Darla, she was his new girlfriend." Buffy finished

Spike was deep in thought, finally when he saw her looking at him like she wanted him to say something he said what had been on his mind since she said his name. "Was Angel a nickname?" she nodded "And was his real name Liam?" she nodded again "I knew I had a reason to hate that guy." he muttered to himself

"You know him?" Buffy asked

"Yea, he lived in England for a long time and we ended up in the same middle school. Everything was competition with us, who had the better girl, who was more romantic, who was better looking, everything. And he won everything." Spike explained bitterly

"Really, I would think your shocking hair would over power his." Buffy said

"Well believe it or not but my hair was not this color back then, I only started this at the beginning of high school. And Angel started his love for hair gel when he was 10." said Spike

"Really, wouldn't that be bad for you?" she asked

"Well it explains why he didn't stay with you." Spike said and Buffy blushed

"And he won romance? For looks I say it's a tie." said Buffy

"Hay! I am so much better looking!" Spike said with mock offense

"Then why did he win?" she asked

"Because he flirted with every girl in the school." Spike said

"Got it. If you're from England why are you here?" Buffy asked, wanting to change to subject

"Well I wanted to come here for high school." Spike said

"So your family moved to a different country so you could go to high school?" Buffy asked

"No, actually I'm staying with a friend of mine his name is Clemit, but I just call him Clem." he said

"And his parents are letting you stay with them for 4 years?" she asked

"His and my dads have been best friend since college, and trust me when I say thats a long time." he said

"Cool." she said, and just then the rain clouds that had been threatening to get them soaked did just that, and they took off running to find someplace dry. They took refuge under a large tree, but by that time they were soaked to the bone and it didn't look like the rain was going to stop anytime soon.

"You OK?" Spike asked

"Fine. You?" she asked

"Fine, do you think we should wait for the rain to stop or try to live through it and run home?" he asked

"I think we should risk it, it probably won't stop till morning." Buffy said

"Right then. My house is closer, we should go there." he said

"It's only closer by like 20 feet, I can make it." Buffy said

"And those 20 feet would get you back to your house, which may I point out is still in boxes so it won't be very comfortable when you're soaked." Spike told her

"fine, you win." she said, pouting

"At least I win something." he muttered

"Should we run?" Buffy asked

"Sure, I'll race you." he challenged

"Are you serious?" he nodded "OK then. 1, 2, 3, GO!" they took off running through the rain.

"You're pretty fast!" Spike said as they ran

"Really?" she asked

"Yea, but I'm faster!" he said, then sped up

"I am so going to get you for that!" she said, then she too picked up her pace

"Is that a promise?" he asked, laughing

"You are such a pig!" she yelled

"Thank you." he said, still laughing

"Your jacket is going to be ruined by the time we get to your house." Buffy said

"It has survived worse than this, trust me it won't be ruined." Spike said

"That leather must be magic or something." she remarked, she was starting to get tired but she refused to give into it and kept running

"You think so, I just think I'm lucky." Spike said, starting to get out of breath

"Getting tired?" she asked

"Never. You?"

"Never."

They kept running, both tired but won't admit it. Then they finally turned the final corner and ran panting up the steps of the front porch. It was a tie.

"I won." Spike said, out of breath

"No, I won." Buffy insisted

"Me."

"Me."

"It was a tie."

"Fine."

"Fine." by now they both had their arms crossed in front of their chest, and equally stubborn looks on their faces.

"We should go inside, it's not like we can get any wetter but still it's not very fun to stand in the rain." Spike said

"I agree, lets go inside." Buffy answered

Spike took out his keys, opened the door and led her into the house. "I like it, it's warm." Buffy said

"Is that all you like?" he asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen much yet." Buffy said

"Then I must give you a tour." he said, bringing her farther into the house

"Is anyone here?" she asked

"No, Clem is out, and his parents are on a date." Spike said

"Oh, OK." Buffy said

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Buffy said, smiling


	3. Stay

**Chapter Three:**

"So, what do you think?" asked Spike, when the tour was over

"Well I think I like it." said Buffy, just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Buffy, it's Dawn. Where are you, mom it freaking out." Dawn said, an edge of panic in her voice

"Tell her I'm fine, I'm at Spike's house." Buffy said

"Oooo Buffy." Dawn said

"Dawn, shut up, I was in the park and so was he, then it started to rain and he brought me here to stay dry." Buffy said

"Right, so the few feet between our two houses makes a huge difference." Dawn said sarcastically

"That's exactly what I said to him but he said it wouldn't be very fun to be in a house that is full of boxes." Buffy said

"I told you he likes you, why else would he care about that?" Dawn asked

"Dawn, shut up! Just tell mom I'm fine." Buffy said, hanging up the phone

"What's up with her?" Spike asked

"She's 15." Buffy answered

"Got it." Spike said "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering." he said

"I'm 17. How old are you?" she asked

"17. So, Dawn is 15 which makes her..."

"A pain, a complete and total pain." Buffy said

"Well then I guess no one is what they seem." Spike said

"You're telling me?" asked Buffy

"OK, let me get this strait, you seem like you would be popular, but you're not, your sister seems innocent, but she is far from it, what does you're mom _seem _like?" Spike asked

"Well, she is the one person in our family who is what she seems." Buffy said

"What does she seem?" he asked again

"She seems like a nice person who didn't deserve to be left for a secretary." Buffy said

"No one deserves that, and he didn't just leave her, he left two daughters too." Spike said

Buffy was starting to get teary and when she looked at him, he saw great sadness in her green eyes. "I'm sorry. I am such a wreck." Buffy said, wiping her eyes

"No luv, you're not, it's all right to feel like this." Spike murmured softly

"Thank you." she said quietly, but sincerely

"You're welcome." he said

"I... I should get home. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Buffy said, more to herself than to Spike

"You don't have to, it's really OK, I don't mind you being here." Spike said

"Well, I don't mind being here, but Dawn has ways of twisting the truth, and I hope you know what I mean by that." Buffy said

"I do, but still you wouldn't be overstaying your welcome." said Spike

"Thanks." she said

"No problem luv. So... are you going home?" he asked

"Well, has the rain subsided yet?" asked Buffy

"No, it hasn't." Spike said, looking out the window

"OK then, I don't want to get any wetter so I guess I will stay. Just until it gets a little less stormy." Buffy said

"That makes a lot of sense." said Spike, glad that she was not going to leave

"Me making sense, thats a first." Buffy muttered


	4. Arguments

**Chapter Four:**

**Arguments**

"So, Buffy, what did you do when you were not here?" Dawn asked as soon as Buffy walked in the door

"Well I went to the park, it rained, Spike took me to his house, and now I'm here. The story is now over, you can go away." Buffy said, walking past her sister and up the stairs, but Dawn followed her.

"And all this has nothing to do with the fact that he likes you." Dawn said, each word dripping with sarcasm

"Dawn will you shut up? He doesn't like me." Buffy said

"You still think that even after he took you to his house in the rain when our house is a few feet away?" Dawn asked incredulously

"Our house is packed in boxes, no way is that comfortable when you're soaking wet." Buffy said, but now it was more to convince herself and not her sister.

"God, Buffy you are _so _clueless!" Dawn said, rather loudly

"What are you to girls fighting about now?" their mom asked

"Our neighbor likes Buffy but she's too blind to see it." Dawn said before Buffy could open her mouth

"Dawn! He does not like me, how many times do I need to tell you!?" Buffy yelled

"Dawn we've only lived here since this morning, I didn't even know you had met anyone, let alone give them time to develop a crush on your sister." Joyce said

"Thank you mom." Buffy said sweetly

"Well Buffy met this guy when she was moping on the roof and and they had this whole conversation, and then I went out too and I met him, he's really nice and he's british which is so awesome, he's got the accent and everything!" Dawn said, still not realizing that the people in the room with her were not deaf and could here her without needing to yell.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on him." Buffy said

"I so do not!" Dawn said

"What's his name?" Joyce asked, before another fight could break out

"Spike." Dawn said

"His name is Spike?" asked Joyce

"No, it's just a nickname, his name is William." Buffy said

"Oh. Well that makes more sense." their mom said

"Why do you always take her side?" Dawn asked

"Because I make more sense." Buffy said

"For the first time in your life." said Dawn

"Not true. I said something to Spike and he said it made sense." Buffy retorted, but soon realized that she made a bad choice of words.

"And he said that because he _likes _you." Dawn insisted

"I'm leaving before it gets ugly." Joyce said to herself, knowing full well that nether of her daughters were listening.

"OK. I'm going to say this slowly because it's obviously not registering in your brain. Spike. Does. Not. Like. Me." said Buffy, drawing out every word

"Yes. He. Does." said Dawn, just as slowly

"Dawn, just shut up and go away. I want to be alone!" Buffy yelled

"What if I don't want to go away?" Dawn asked innocently

"Just go!" Buffy said, slamming the door of her room. "OK, Dawn thinks that Spike likes me. No big. Wait, yes big. I am off men, men leave me, they _always _leave me." Buffy said to herself, as she tried to calm down. "But what if she says something to him? If she did, look in the nearest hole in the ground, thats where I'll be. No forget that, I'll probably have locked myself in a crypt with no food or water." Buffy said as she continued to pace

"Buffy, you know that I can here you!" Dawn called through the door

"Than go someplace where you can't here me!" Buffy called back


	5. New School

**Chapter Five:**

**New School**

"Buffy, please get out of the bathroom! Other people have reasons to be in there too." Dawn said through the door

"Fine! Just one more minute!" Buffy answered

"I'm timing you!." said Dawn, and actually pulled out her watch and started to count the seconds.

"I'm done." Buffy said, coming out

"Thank god!" exclaimed Dawn, running in

"Hi mom. What's for breakfast?" asked Buffy as she walked into the kitchen

"Well you can have toast or cereal." Joyce said, smiling

"Toast please." said Buffy, also smiling

"So, what are you so happy about?" Joyce asked

"Do I have to be happy about something?" asked Buffy

"Well this is the first time I've seen you smile in a while." said Joyce

"I know why." Dawn said, walking in. "Spike offered show us around school."

"Really? That was nice of him." Joyce said

"And that's why he offered, because he's a nice person." Buffy said

"And he likes you." Dawn added quietly

"I'm going to be nice and ignore that." Buffy said, glaring at her sister

"Why don't you two take a break from debating wether or not William has a crush on Buffy and eat some breakfast." suggested Joyce

"But there's no debate, it's obvious." Dawn said

"Dawn, please don't start." Buffy begged

"Fine. You can take the fun out of everything can't you?" Dawn said to her still clueless sister

"Yes I can, and it is so much fun." said Buffy

"I hate you." Dawn said

"No you don't." said Buffy

"Girls, just finish your breakfast and get in the car." Joyce said tiredly

"Oh, look there he is." Dawn said, pointing out the window of the car

"Well then, I guess thats my cue to stop the car, let you out, and go away." Joyce said, slowing down

"Pretty much." said Buffy as she gathered her bag and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Alright, so I will pick you up at 3:30. Have fun." said Joyce

"We'll try." said Buffy

"Bye mom." Dawn said

"Bye honey."

"Bye mom. I love you. Go away." said Dawn

"I'll see you later." Joyce said, then drove off.

"Hi Spike." Dawn said, running over to him

"Hay little bit, what's up? Is big sis around?" Spike asked

"Yea, she's over there." Dawn pointed to where Buffy was walking over to them

"Hi Spike." Buffy said when she reached them

"Hi. So, welcome to Sunnydale High." Spike said, gesturing to the large building in front of them

"Lead the way." Buffy said

once Buffy and Dawn had gotten their locker numbers and schedules Spike led them to their first class. On the way there they were spotted by a dark haired boy who was walking with a blonde girl. "And Captain Peroxide returns." the boy announced as he and the girl approached the them.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Spike asked him

"No can do. Say, who are your friends here?" he asked

"Buffy, Dawn, this is Xander and his girlfriend Anya." Spike introduced

"Hi." Dawn said, nothing else to say coming to her mind.

"Nice to meet you." said Buffy

"Hello." Anya said, sounding a tiny bid board

"You new here?" asked Xander

"Yea, we moved here from LA a few days ago." Buffy explained

"Cool." Xander remarked

"So, have you seen Red at all today?" Spike asked Xander

"No I haven't."

"OK, I'll see you later." Spike said as he walked away with Buffy and Dawn

"Is he your friend?" Dawn asked

"Not really. His friend Willow is nice to me though, and Anya, so I hang out with them often enough." explained Spike

"Makes sense." said Buffy

"Well here we are, Dawn this is you." Spike said, stopping in front of one of the class rooms

"See you later." Dawn said, walking in.

"What have you been doing these past few days? I haven't seen you since the first day you were here." Spike said

"Nothing much, mostly unpacking, and getting settled in." said Buffy

"Have you been to the Bronze yet?" he asked

"What's the Bronze?"

"It's like a club, the only decent hang out in town. Me, Willow, Xander, and a few other people are going there tonight, you want to come?"

"Sure. It's OK if I bring Dawn too right?" she asked

"Everybody's welcome." said Spike

"Cool. Then I will defiantly be there." Buffy said

"Good. I think this is your class." Spike said, pointing to one of the doors.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." said Buffy, walking into the room.

"What are you staring at?" asked a red head who had walked up behind him.

"Oh hi Willow." said Spike, coming out of his trance

"Hi Spike. You didn't answer my question, who were you staring at?" Willow asked again

"No one." Spike said, but he was not at all convincing

"Is it her?" asked Willow, pointing to Buffy. Spike nodded and continued to look at her

"She moved in a few houses down from mine a few days ago, I offered to show her and her sister around school." Spike explained

"And the reason you offered was because you are such a nice person." Willow said sarcastically

"You know me so well." he said with the same amount of sarcasm

"You like her don't you?"

"You have got to stop jumping to conclusions." Spike said, still not at all convincing

"No jumping needed, I took a tiny step and there conclusions were." Willow said, smiling

"Ha bloody ha."

"Never knew you would get over Drusilla this fast." Willow said

"Will you stop calling her that, her name is Drew." Spike said, annoyed

"Fine, but you won't be able to convince Xander to stop, and Anya thinks that's her real name." said Willow

"Fine call her what you want, just don't do it around me."

"You still love her." Willow realized

"No I don't. I don't want to be late, see ya."

Willow waved good bye and went into the class room to meet the girl that Spike couldn't take his eyes off of. "Hi, I'm Willow are you new here?" she asked her

"Yea, I moved here a few days ago. I'm Buffy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wait... Willow, do you know Spike?" Buffy asked

"I do actually. How do you know him?" Willow asked

"He's my neighbor, and he's been really nice to me and my sister." explained Buffy

"Cool. Have you met Xander?"

"Yea I have, does he have a thing for insulting nicknames?" asked Buffy

"Only people he doesn't like very much, like Captain Peroxide for Spike, Drusilla for Drew. Stuff like that." Willow told her

"Who's Drew?"

"Spike's ex-girlfriend, she was a total nut case, she would go on and on about the stars, it was kind of creepy. She broke up with him at the end of last year, you should have seen him, he was a wreck, wouldn't talk to us for weeks, we haven't seen him even look someone in the eye till today." Willow explained

"Wow, he must have really loved her." Buffy mumbled

"He did, but I think he has set his sights on someone else now." Willow said, smiling

"Where is the teacher?" Buffy asked, wanting to change the subject

"He's always late, especially on the first day. After class I'll show you the library so you can get the right text books, and you can meet the librarian, he's really nice to us and lets us use the library for a sort of hang out space during free period." Willow said

"Cool. What's he like?"

"He's british, hates the computer, and he cleans his glasses a lot. And the funniest thing is, his girlfriend is the computer science teacher." Willow said, giggling

"Let me get this straight. He hates computers, but he loves someone who teaches people about them?" Willow nodded "Wow, this is an odd town." Buffy muttered

"You can _so _say that again."

Dawn looked around the class room, not really knowing what to do. Should she sit in any random chair or wait for the teacher to assign one to her? Should she ask someone about the text books or just wait to find out? She was getting more and more confused as more questions filled her head. Luckily one of the girls in the class noticed and came over. "Hi are you new?" she asked Dawn

"Yea, but if your a freshman wouldn't you be new also?" Dawn asked

"Well my brother's a senior so I kind of know my way around." she explained

"Cool. I'm Dawn, I moved here a few days ago."

"I'm Janice. Hay, were you walking with Spike before?" Janice asked incredulously

"Yea, why?" Dawn asked

"How did you get to walk with him? Was that blonde girl his new girlfriend?"

"No she's my sister, but I can tell he likes her. And to answer your other question, he's our neighbor and he offered to show us around."

"Oh my god you're so lucky, I mean he isn't really popular, but he's totally hot, so he doesn't go unnoticed." said Janice

"Well if my sister would open her eyes and stop being so clueless, they would be dating within a week."

"Why is she so clueless?" asked Janice

"Well before we moved she went through a really rough breakup, so she claims to be 'off men'" said Dawn, using air quotes

"Wow, that's weird if it were me I'd be looking for a new boyfriend in a heart beat." Janice said

"Same here, but she was like totally in love with him and then he ditched her for some other girl." Dawn explained

"Damn, that's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

Spike was walking to his first class when a horrible sound assaulted his ears. "Blondy-bear wait up." screeched a blonde girl. He picked up his pace on hearing the shrill voice that had haunted him since he and Drew had broken up. "Wait! I can't talk to you if you are all the way over there!" she yelled after him and started to run in his direction as fast as her high heals would let her go. When she had caught up with him she grabbed his hand to stop him from running away. "Aren't you going to say hello to your girlfriend?"

"Harmony, I don't know how many times I have to say it for it to register in your brain. You are _NOT _my girlfriend." Spike said, yanking his hand away

"Come on Spikey, stop playing hard-to-get, I know you like me." she said, trying to get a hold of his hand again

"Harm, you moron. I don't like you, I never have. Now go _away_." Spike said backing away a few paces

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then fine." she said, running away

"Oh my god. Will she ever leave me alone?" Spike asked himself


	6. Lunch

**Chapter Six:**

**Lunch**

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Janice asked Dawn

"I promised Buffy I'd eat with her. If you want you can eat with us." Dawn offered

"Sure. If only to see how out of it she really is when it comes to noticing who likes her." Janice said, giggling

"Trust me, if Spike is there you will defiantly see." Dawn said as they made their way to the lunch room

When they entered the lunch room Dawn saw Buffy sitting at a table with Spike, Xander, Anya, and a girl and a boy that she didn't know, the girl had red hair and the boy other had brown hair.

"Hi Buffy, this is Janice, Janice this is my sister Buffy." Dawn introduced when they reached the table. Buffy and Janice exchanged hi's and Dawn and Janice sat down in the remaining seats.

"Dawn this is Willow and her boyfriend Oz." Spike said, gesturing to the boy and girl.

"So, Buffy are you coming to the Bronze with us tonight?" Willow asked

"Yea, I am." Buffy said

"What's the Bronze?" asked Dawn

"It's this club, they let everyone in, it's the only good hang out spot in town." Janice told her

"Cool can I come?" Dawn asked Buffy

"Yea sure."

"Yay!"

"So what all did you do?" Buffy asked Dawn

"Well, um there's this thing that most people do in a place like this, it's called school." Dawn said sarcastically

"I know that, but what classes have you had so far?"

"Art, math, and english." Dawn said

"Cool."

"Not really, math is evil." Dawn grumbled

"I here you." Buffy muttered

"Is your house out of boxes yet Luv?" Spike asked

"Not yet, we have so much stuff, we'll probably still be unpacking this time next year." Buffy said, sighing

Just then Harmony came over to the table and hugged Spike from behind. "Hi Blondy-bear, I've decided to forgive you for what you said this morning, I know you didn't really mean it." she said in her shrill, annoying voice

"Harmony! Go away, I meant every thing I said." Spike said, pulling out of her evil embrace

"That's not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend." Harmony said, her hands on her hips

"You're right that's not a nice thing to say to my girlfriend, but you're _not _my girlfriend so it really doesn't matter." Spike said

"Come on, of corse I am, you don't have to be ashamed to be dating me." Harmony insisted, moving to hug him again but he stood up and backed away.

"Harmony. You are not my girlfriend, you never were, I don't like you, I never did. Now go away, Please." he begged her

"Spike, I know you don't mean a word of that, so when you're ready I'll be waiting for you to apologize and we can talk." she said before walking away. Spike sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Why me?" he groaned

"What's up with her?" Buffy asked

"Ever since Spike and Drew broke up, she been convinced that she's Spike girlfriend and won't leave him alone." Willow answered

"Damn and how many times has he told her otherwise?" asked Buffy

"Over 200." came Spike's reply

"Wow. She doesn't take a hint does she?" Dawn muttered

"That's Harmony Kendral for you." Xander said

"She must be really desperate if she won't take a hint after so long." Janice said, half to herself

"that's Harmony Kendral for you." Xander said again

"Can we change the subject please?" Spike asked, not wanting to talk about th crazy blonde stalker at the other table


	7. The Bronze

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Bronze**

"Where are you guys going again?" Joyce asked as Buffy and Dawn looked at there outfits in the mirror

"A club called the Bronze." Buffy supplied

"Is anyone you've met going to be there?" she asked

"Yea, Spike and a bunch of his friend are meeting us there." Dawn said

"OK, just be back by 11:00." Joyce instructed

"Fine." Dawn sighed

"Bye mom." Buffy said

"Bye honey."

"So do you know how to get there?" Dawn asked, once they were out of the house

"Yea, Spike gave me directions." said Buffy

"And why did he do that?" Dawn inquired

"Because I asked for them." Buffy said and Dawn rolled her eyes

Spike sat at a table at the Bronze, waiting for Buffy and Dawn to show up. Xander and Anya were off somewhere doing who knows what, Willow and Oz were dancing, and he was sitting here pretending to make sure the table wasn't taken when really his mind was immersed in thoughts of a petit blonde.

When Drew had broken up with him he didn't think anything mattered anymore, he had locked himself in his room, and when he had no choice but to get out of the house he didn't talk to anyone, he didn't look at anyone. And then she moved in, he saw her on her roof, looking almost as alone as he felt and after knowing her for all of a minute, she had him laughing and smiling. But now he had known her for a few days and he was falling fast, and whatever waited at the end of the fall he knew would be a one way trip in one direction or the other, and either way would not be good. Love was not his strong point, or at least not since Drew, and just like with her it all started with not being able to get her out of his head, and his dreams.

As the girl who had had plagued his thoughts entered the club he didn't have time to think of what to do or say before her sister came running over. "Hi Spike!"

"Hi little bit."

"So, where is everyone?" Dawn asked

"Willow and Oz are dancing and Xander and Anya disappeared the minute they got here." Spike told her

"Cool."

"Hi Spike." Buffy said, coming up behind Dawn

"Hey Pet. I see you didn't get lost." he remarked

"No. Did you expect us to?" she asked

"No. I'm just not that good at giving directions."

"Come on Buffy, let's dance!" Dawn said, pulling her onto the dance floor

"Hey, I see that Buffy got here OK." Willow said as her and Oz came off the dance floor as the song ended and another began

"Yea." Spike shrugged

"Willow, I'm going to get a drink, you want something?" Oz asked

"No thanks." she said. When she looked at Spike she saw that he was once again staring at Buffy, but this time there was something in his eyes that told her this was not just a guy looking at a pretty girl. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"First it's like now it's love, honestly Red we have got do do something about you and those conclusions." Spike said, in the most unconvincing tone anyone could have.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Madly."

"Got it. So what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know." he admitted

"Ask her to dance." Willow suggested

"What? No. No, I am not going to do that." Spike said matter-of-factly

"If she asked you would you say yes?" Willow asked

"No, I would completely pass up a chance to be that close to her!" Spike said with all the sarcasm any one person could have.

"Well at least you'll be a little closer to her, she's coming over here now." Willow said

"Hi Willow, is Oz here?" Buffy asked

"Yea, he just went to get drinks." said Willow

"Hey Dawn." Janice said, coming up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder

"Hi Janice." Dawn said, then turned to Buffy and gave her a pleading look

"Go. Have fun." Buffy sighed, waving her away

"Thank you Buffy, I love you!"

"I know."

"Thanks I didn't need to see anymore of Spike looking at my sister like she was some kind of god, and her not noticing anything." Dawn said to Janice as they walked into the crowd of people.

"Yea, seriously, it's kind of sad." Janice said

"Trust me I know that."

"Oh my god! We so have to get them together!" Dawn exclaimed

"Really?"

"Yea, It'll be easy. We just need to get them to realize a few things."

"Like?"

"Well mostly Buffy. She needs to realize that he's head over heals in love with her, and she needs to realize that she's head over heals for him too." Dawn said

"How would we do it?" asked Janice

"Trust me when you've got a sister like Buffy, I'll be able to think of something." Dawn said, that evil smile back on her face.

"What do you think they're doing?" Willow asked Buffy

"Probably coming up with some crazy evil scheme." Buffy said, not realizing haw close she was to the truth

"Why would she do that?" Willow asked

"She's 15. Does that answer your question?" Buffy asked

"Pretty much."

"So where do you think the whelp and Anya went?" Spike asked

"Knowing what Anya talks about I can guess." Willow muttered

"What does she talk about?" asked Buffy

"She is one of the most blunt people you will ever meet and she takes great pleasure in talking about... well... _pleasure_." Willow said

"Great." Buffy said sarcastically

"That was our reaction when he started dating her." Spike mumbled

Buffy nodded and looked at her watch, 10:00, her and Dawn would need to leave soon.

"Actually our reaction was more of an 'oh boy' kind of thing." Oz said, in his always calm voice

"Right." said Willow

"I'm going to get a drink, does anyone want anything?" Buffy asked, getting up

"I'll have a soda, thanks." Willow said

"OK, anyone else?" Buffy asked, Oz and Spike shook there heads so she went off in the direction of the bar.

Dawn looked at her watch and sighed, annoyed. "What is it?" Janice asked

"It's 10:30, and my evil mom said me and Buffy had to be hame by 11:00." Dawn said

"That sucks, how far away do you live?" asked Janice

"About a half hour away."

"Damn, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Janice said

"Yea. I'm going to find Buffy." Dawn said, walking back to the table where Spike, Willow, Oz, and Buffy were all talking animatedly

"Hi Dawn what's up?" Buffy asked when she noticed her sister

"It's 10:30." Dawn answered

"Oh crap, we have to go! Bye Spike, see you tomorrow." Buffy said, then left the club with her sister

"Good bye Buffy." Spike murmured after she was out of sight.


	8. Can't Sleep

**Chapter Eight:**

**Can't Sleep**

Buffy couldn't sleep, it seemed that every time she closed her eyes, or even had the time to think, images and sounds of her parent's fights found their way into her head. The things that her dad had said, they were awful, most of the time he was coming down on her mom for things like the house being a mess when in the process of the fights he usually threw stuff, which would make a mess, he would also call her mom a whore for no reason other than to hurt her.

As she thought about this tears began to slide down her cheeks and soon she had collapsed on her bed, crying. When she regained some control she wiped her eyes and slowly went over to the window, opened it and crawled out onto the roof, and looked at the sky.

When she looked at the sky she always felt calm and quiet, the vast blanket of stars over top of a black canvas made her feel like she was not the only one there, in this big, crazy thing that was her life. Sure she had her mom and Dawnie, but her mom was always out looking for a job, and Dawn was optimistic and refused to be sad about this whole thing.

Only when she stopped looking at the sky and looked at her surroundings did she see that she was not the only person who liked to sit on the roof. The house next door also had someone looking at the sky from outside their window, his thoughts also filled with images of people, but these people invoking very different emotions to the people that Buffy was thinking about. Choosing that moment to take his eyes away from the sky and look around, he paused when he saw her looking at him. "What are you doing out here?" Buffy asked him

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sleepy." Buffy said, wanting to avoid the real reason

"Well if your reason for coming out here is anything close to mine I know you're thinking about something." he said, standing up and expertly walking over to the side of his roof that was closest to hers and jumping the foot of space between the houses, and sitting down next to her.

"Why are you always here when I'm miserable?" Buffy asked

"You didn't seem to miserable today in school, I was there." he pointed out

"No. I mean whenever I see you and I'm alone I'm always feeling bad about something." said Buffy

"You just answered your own question, that's when you're alone."

"Spike?"

"Yea Luv."

"Thank you... for being here."

"No problem."

"What were you thinking about?" Buffy asked

"Lots of things, Drew mostly." Spike answered

"Oh."

"What were you thinking about." asked Spike

"My dad, the things he said to my mom. It just seems like if there's even half a second when my mind isn't on other things, the sounds and pictures from the fights my parent's had find their way into my mind and refuse to leave." Buffy said, a few stray tears falling down her face.

"Hey now, what are these for?" he asked, wiping away the tears with his thumb, and pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"They're for my mom, and my sister, and me." Buffy said, letting more tears fall.

"You really didn't have a good year last year did you?" Spike asked

"No I didn't. What about you was last year good for you?"

"It was at the beginning. Then I found Drew making out with one of the idiot jocks, she didn't care what I thought, she just didn't like me anymore, now that I think back on it, I don't think she ever loved me, at least not the way I loved her." Spike said sighing

"Trust me when I say I know how you feel." Buffy said

"I get it. I think we both need some help when it comes to our love life." Spike muttered

"I agree with you there." said Buffy

"I know I do, the only girl that looks at me is Harmony and she's more of a stalker than anything else."

"So are me, Dawn, and Willow not girls? We look at you." Buffy said

"You know what I mean, look at like interested in." Spike said

"I know, I was being sarcastic." Buffy said

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are evil."

"Why thank you." Buffy said sweetly

"You're welcome?"

"How do you do that?" Buffy asked

"Do what?"

"Make me laugh when I don't feel good."

"I have magic powers." Spike said

"Yes and I have super strength." Buffy said sarcastically

"Well now it's no wonder how you carried _all_ those boxes in side the day you moved here." Spike said with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Well ha ha to you." Buffy said sticking her tongue out

"You're a tease you know that?"

"I've been told."

"By who?" he asked

"By you, just now."

"Ha bloody ha." Spike said, giving he a playful punch on the arm

"Why do you look at the stars?" Buffy asked, wanting to change the subject

"I like to pretend the answers to my questions are up there, if I look long enough they sometimes come to me, but only sometimes. What about you, why do you look at the stars?" he asked

"It helps me remember that I'm not alone in this, the stars represent people, the people who will help me through this crazy _thing _that is my life." Buffy explained

"Are there any real people helping you?" Spike asked

"Not right now. I have the stars, they're reliable, and they don't change." Buffy said

"If I offered to help would you accept?"

"I would."

"Then I offer to help... in any way I can." he said sincerely

"Thank you. And it helps just to know you want to."

"You're welcome."


	9. Teasing

**Chapter Nine:**

**Teasing**

The annoying sound of her alarm clock screamed in her ears and she promptly slammed her fist on the off button and went back to sleep.

She felt like she had barely closed her eyes when another evil sound filled her room.

Dawn banged on the again in an attempt to get Buffy out of bed. "Buffy get up, were going to be late for school!!" she shouted and banged on the door again.

"Fine I'm up, just go away and I'll get out of bed!" Buffy yelled to the door

"I don't believe you, but whatever."

"Will she ever stop?" Buffy mumbled to herself

"No!" came the answer from the other side of the door

Buffy sighed and got out of bed, walking over to her mirror and attempting to wipe the sleep from her eyes. After her talk with Spike last night tiredness had come crashing down on her and she hadn't had time to brush out her hair before she fell asleep, so now it looked even worse than it normally did in the mornings.

She sighed again and went to look for an outfit. _the only way I'll make it through school today is if I find a magic spell that wakes people up, other wise I'll be snoozing all day. _She thought to herself as she pulled a pair of jeans from her dresser, along with a white top and slipped them on.

When Buffy went down stairs she was still half asleep and didn't realize that Dawn was sitting at the kitchen island until she sat in the same chair that Dawn was sitting in. "Buffy! What are you doing? you sat on me!!" Dawn yelled after Buffy had gotten up.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Buffy said, rubbing her eyes

"Damn, Buffy did you get any sleep last night?" Dawn asked

"Kind of. I fell asleep at 1:30." Buffy explained

"Really? Why were you up so late?" Joyce asked, concerned

"I was just thinking... a-about stuff."

"Like what?" Dawn asked and Buffy sent as much of a death glare she could manage with her eyes half closed

"Nothing really." Buffy said a little too quickly

"OK, then finish your breakfast and get in the car you still have school." Joyce said, much to Buffy's disappointment

"Come on Buffy, you wouldn't want to make Spike wait so long to see you oh so beautiful face." Dawn said, pretending to swoon

"Shut up!"

"You know, that is so much less commanding when you say it in your sleep." Dawn said

"Again I say shut up, besides it's not like it's been so long since we last saw him." Buffy said

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, don't you know that when someone is in love they can barely survive two minutes away from the person they are _head over heals for_." Dawn said

"That is true, but since he's _not _head over heals for me it's not a problem." Buffy said, grabbing her bag and going to the car where her mom was waiting for them.

When Buffy and Dawn got to school they went over to where they saw Willow, Oz, and Anya watching Xander and Spike yell at each other. "What's going on?" Dawn asked Willow

"They do this about once a week." explained Oz "One of them does some small thing, and the next thing you know this."

"What started it?" asked Dawn

"Spike called Cordelia over and said Xander had something to say to her." Willow said

"Who's Cordelia?" asked Buffy

"Xander's ex."

"Oh."

"But more to the point why did you do it!?" Xander asked

"Because you were pissing me off." Spike answered

"So you decided to piss me off?"

"Exactly."

"So you can just do whatever you want to?"

"Pretty much." said Spike

"You just prance around going hi I'm a Californian brit rock star who died his brown hair beached blond and wares leather duster things. My name is Spike, but you can call me the Spikester" Xander said in a _very _bad imitation of Spike's accent

"You nancy boy that is _not _what I sound like!! And I would never say that if my life depended on it."

"Guys! Stop, please!" Buffy said, going between them and holding them at arms length

"Yeah, listen to the lady Xander, stop it." Spike said, smirking and Buffy blushed

"Anya, a little help please." Buffy asked and Anya pulled Xander away, dragging him into the school building.

"Now, can we get to class, or are we going to act like five year olds for a little longer?" Buffy asked

"Sorry." Spike mumbled

"It's fine, I'm just tired."

"I understand."

"OK, can we go now?" Dawn asked impatiently

"Yes Dawn we can go." Buffy sighed

"Oh and Buffy..."

Yeah?"

"You're still blushing." she said then turned and went into the building.

A/N: Xander's Spike imitation was something my friend came up with. 


	10. Fears

**Chapter Ten:**

**Fears**

A tap on her window brought Buffy out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Spike sitting on her roof and knocking on the window. "Spike what are you doing here?" she asked, opening the window

"Well, I don't really know why I came here in the first place, but now that I'm here, you look like you saw a ghost." Spike said, coming into the room

"Not a ghost, and I didn't see it, but it was terrifying." Buffy muttered, sitting on her bed

"What happened?"

"My dad called, he invited himself over for dinner with his new wife."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, he did _all _of the talking and assumed he was totally welcome, he's coming next Saturday." Buffy explained

"And your mom didn't tell him he was _not _welcome?" Spike asked, sitting down next to her.

"She tried to, he basically called, said he was coming and hung up." Buffy said

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." she said, letting her head fall onto his shoulder

"Um... Buffy? What are you doing?"

"I don't know, but it feels good." she mumbled, then sat bolt upright "Oh my god, I did not just say that out loud." she said in a horrified voice

"I think you did pet." Spike said, smiling

"No. No I didn't." Buffy insisted

"But you meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were surprised that you said it _out loud _not that you said it _at all_." Spike explained

"Well aren't you... observant." Buffy said in a rush

"So you don't deny that you meant it."

"Yes I do, I deny it strongly... No." Buffy mumbled the last part, but Spike heard it none the less, and a triumphant smile spread across his face at not only her admittance, but also at the adorable shade of red her face had turned.

"What?" Buffy asked

"You're blushing." he said, and if possible his smile got wider

"OK, shut up." Buffy said, her hands going to her face to try and hide that blush

"Don't hide it, it's cute." he said, bringing her hand down, and her blush got brighter at hearing the compliment.

"Stop trying to distract me, what am I going to do about Saturday?" Buffy asked, trying very hard not to think about the way he was looking at her.

"You could say that you had plans and you just forgot about them." Spike suggested

"I can't do that, I have to be there, my mom will need the support." Buffy explained

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know. I need support, I don't get it because I to busy giving it to my mom and sister." Buffy said, lowering her head and looking at the floor so she didn't have to look at Spike.

"Hey now, I offered to help, in any way I could, and if that means giving you support, that's what I'll do." he said softly, putting his hand under her chin and raising her head to look him in the eyes.

"Thanks, but you won't be able to give me the support I need because it's not like you can be here for the dinner." Buffy said sadly

"I know but will it help to know I want to give the support, I could be with you in spirit." he offered

"You and spirit in the same sentence, it sounds odd, but not a bad idea." Buffy said, half to him half to herself

Spike smiled and slipped off the silver neckless he wore and put it in her hands. "What's this?" she asked

"I can only be there in spirit right?" she nodded and slipped the neckless around her neck as she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you. You know I was always scared that my dad would do something like this and only do it to rub this whole situation in our faces." Buffy said, deep in thought.

"Can understand that. Everyone has fears luv, most people just don't voice them, and the people that do normally tell them to shrinks and that sort, the people who don't well... it's one of my fears to find out." he said, earning a small chuckle in response.

the comfortable silence was interrupted when a loud knock sounded at the door and Dawn's voice was soon to follow. "Buffy! Mom wants to talk to us!"

"I'm coming!" Buffy called

"I guess I'd better leave." Spike said, hesitantly

"I guess so, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, as she watched him climb onto the window sill and onto the roof.

"Bye Buffy, good luck." he said, then went off to his roof and left her to go talk with her mom.


	11. Dinner

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Dinner**

The days until Saturday went by unusually fast, strange how when you're looking forward to something the days pass slowly but if you're not, the days just fly by.

It was 5:00 on Saturday and her dad and his wife were supposed to be there at 7:00, and even with the good two hours to get herself under control, Buffy was freaking out; her hands twisting and untwisting around Spike's necklace until she was in danger of breaking it if she kept it up.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, opening the door.

"Hi Dawn." Buffy said, fidgeting and trying to calm down.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, pointing to the necklace that Buffy was still twisting in her fingers.

"Oh, this? Just a good luck thing." Buffy said

"You know they're not coming for another two hours," said Dawn "You can calm down."

"I know, I'm just a little on edge."

"Did Spike give that to you?" Dawn asked

"If I say yes will you go on and on about how much he likes me?" Buffy asked.

"I promise not to."

"Fine then, yes he did give it to me, as good luck." Buffy told her, making it clear that if Dawn said anything about it other than 'OK, whatever' she was going to suffer consequences.

"Fine, I'm going to go help mom, she's a wreck." said Dawn, closing the door and going down stairs.

"And I'm a terrified wreck." Buffy said to herself, grimacing as the thought splurged through her brain.

She sighed and moved to sit on her bed. She had barely hit the bed when she heard the tap on the window that signaled the arrival of her bleached blond neighbor.

"How are you doing?" he asked once he was inside.

"Terrified." Buffy answered.

"You look it. No offense." Spike added quickly.

"It's OK, I've seen myself in the mirror, I know what I look like, and saying I look terrified is putting it lightly." Buffy said.

"You don't look that bad."

"You're sweet, but I know you're lying."

"I'm not, I'm being totally honest with you. You don't look that bad." he insisted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Buffy shot him a half-smile.

"You're welcome, so when's your old man getting here?" Spike asked

"7:00."

"Two hours, I'm guessing that's not enough time for you is it?"

"No! I would need at least two _days _before I got myself under control, then another three until I was ready to actually _see _him!" Buffy exclaimed, slumping into the plush mattress.

"Shhh, pet, shhh. It'll be fine. You may not know it now, but it will go fine, and then your dad will leave and you can relax. Don't worry." Spike soothed her softly.

"Where does all this confidence in me come from?" she asked wanly.

"Someone's got to see it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's not just confidence in you, it's that you can do stuff, you just don't see it for yourself." Spike said

"Well I don't trust myself not to wig out and run up here when he gets here." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Well I _do. _Now, I'd better go home and let you alone to calm down." he said, getting up to leave.

"What!? So you're just going to leave me here to wallow in my terror?" she shrieked.

"Well when you put it like that-"

"Stay... just until he gets here."

"You really want me to?" she nodded "OK."

They spent the next hour and half talking, about anything that would keep her mind off of her dad. She had calmed down considerably but when she looked at the clock and found that he would be there in 15 minutes she started to freak out again. "He's going to be here soon." she whispered on a thin breath.

"I know you can do this, it's just dinner." he told her calmly but firmly.

"OK, OK, OK, thanks, I think I'd better go down stairs now, my mom might wonder what happened to me. She's in worse condition than me." Buffy said, gathering her bearings and standing up.

"Good idea, I'll see you." he said, taking his familiar rout out the window.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?" Buffy asked, coming down the stairs

"Well as good as any woman can be seeing her ex-husband with his new wife." Joyce sighed

"Stupid question huh?" Buffy asked, lifting the corners of her mouth in a formation that was meant to be a smile.

"Not at all sweetie."

A knock sounded and Joyce went to open it, standing on the other side was Buffy's dad and a tall, obviously bottle, blonde clinging to his arm. "Hi Daddy!" Dawn squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Dawnie!" he said, producing a small box from his pocket and giving it to her. "This is for you."

"Yay!" she squealed again

"Hi dad." Buffy said quietly

"What not even a hug?" he asked, an obviously fake smile on his face as Buffy slowly walked over to him and gave him a brief hug. "And this is for you." he said, pulling out another box from his pocket.

"Thanks." Buffy said, still quiet.

"Hello Joyce." he said, walking completely into the house and sitting down on the couch, his arm never stopped the groping it was doing to his new wife.

"Hello Hank, why don't you introduce us." Joyce suggested, gesturing to the blonde.

"Of corse, this is my new wife, Katharine." Hank said, putting a little emphasis on the word _wife_.

"Hello." Joyce said, trying to sound unfazed

"Hi." Buffy said, not even trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

"What's up?" Dawn offered a bit awkwardly

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Katharine said, in a voice that reminded both Buffy and Dawn of Harmony, only worse, if that was possible.

_Yeah right! _Buffy thought, _that's just code for, I really don't give a damn, go away so I can be with your dad. _Yeah some dad he was; her parents hadn't been divorced three months and he was already married!

"So Joyce what's for dinner?" Hank asked, implying she was the waiter and he was ready to order.

"There's food, I think you should wait to find out until it's in front of you." Joyce said defiantly

"That's so thoughtful of you, you always knew I loved surprises." Hank said stiffly, tugging his wife closer to his side.

Once they were all seated and dinner had started, Hank had done all the talking in a conversation; all about how great things were going with him. He had not once asked how things were going with them. And Katharine had explained how the relationship with her dad had started. "In the beginning it was just an attempt at a raise, but it turned into an undying love." she had said and Buffy was seriously thinking that this was harmony's sister (no way was she old enough to be her mom.)

"So Joyce have you found a job yet?" asked Hank

"Actually, I have an interview tomorrow afternoon." she replied

"Oh my god! Mom! You didn't tell us!" exclaimed Dawn

"Well I was waiting to tell _all _of you together." Joyce said, shooting a triumphant smile to Hank as if to say 'You didn't think I could do it did you?'

"That's... fantastic." Hank said, hiding his sneer with a fake sneeze.

"I'm glad you think so."

_Way to go mom! _Buffy thought, a huge smile on her face.

Unfortunately, the job announcement was the only high point to dinner, the rest was spent trying to block out her dad's unstopping explanations as to how amazing things were for him, he repeated several stories just so he could hear himself talk.

When Hank and Katharine were finally saying their good byes, Buffy felt on the verge of exploding. And if she heard Katharine's high-pitched squeal one more time she probably would!

"Bye Daddy!" said Dawn, giving him another hug.

"Bye Dawn." he said, that fake smile dominating his face again.

"Bye dad." Buffy mumbled, she had started to twist Spike's necklace around her fingers again in a desperate attempt to stay calm in the last few minutes her dad was going to be here.

"Bye Buffy." he said, pulling her into a hug, which, she reluctantly returned.

"It was nice to meet you all, we _must _do this again," insisted Katharine

"Won't that be nice." said Joyce saccharinely.

"Bye now." said Hank, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was... eventful." Buffy muttered

"I need a drink." Joyce said

"I think it was fun seeing dad again, I hated Katharine though." Dawn said

"I'm going to bed." Buffy said, running to her room and shutting the door.


	12. Convincing

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Convincing**

"So it's at-"

"Clem." Spike interrupted

"Yeah?" Clem asked and Spike pointed across the street to the park where Buffy was sitting forlornly on a swing. "Oh she's cute... Wait, is that Buffy?" he asked

"Yeah that's her. Wait here for minute OK." Spike said, walking across the street and into the park.

Buffy stared unseeingly at the ground, trying and failing not to think about the night before.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when someone started to push the swing.

"Stop it! I have pepper spray!" _oh shit that was a lie._

"Now Luv, that wouldn't be very nice." said Spike playfully

"Spike!!"

"That's me."

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Well, I thought it was obvious." he replied

"OK then, _why_ are you doing it?"

"It looked like fun. How was dinner?" Spike asked

"A nightmare."

"That bad?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"Well, he was surprised when I didn't rush to hug him, he tried to buy me and Dawn with gifts, then he goes on and on about how great his life is with his new wife!" she said, getting louder every word.

"What was she like?"

"Horrible! Think Harmony, but worse!"

"Your dad is totally off his rocker!" Spike exclaimed

"Can we not talk about that, I kind of want to forget it." Buffy said, all of the energy she had just minutes ago gone from her voice.

"Sure Pet, whatever you want." he said, pushing the swing more gently now.

"What did _you _do last night?"

"Nothing much, mostly try to get Clem to stop bothering me." Spike said, and got a small chuckle from Buffy.

"What was he bothering you about?" she asked

"A party a friend of his is having tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he keeps trying to get me to go, but I don't really want to." Spike explained

"Why not?" Buffy asked

"Harmony might be there." he said

"Are you talking about me?" Clem asked, coming up behind Spike.

"Yeah. So?"

"Just wondering. Hey, maybe _you _could convince Spike to go to that party tonight." Clem said to Buffy.

"Why do you want him to go so bad?" Buffy asked

"Because he needs to do something other than sit around and mope." Clem said

"Oi! I do not mope!" Spike insisted

"Whatever you say." said Clem

"Go away!" Spike said, pushing Clem towards the exit of the park.

"Fine, fine, I'm gone."

"Finally." Spike sighed, going back to Buffy who had stopped completely in the swing.

"I didn't mind him, he's funny." Buffy remarked

"Bloody annoying too."

"You really should go to that party." Buffy said

"Only if you go with me."

"What?" she asked, not sure she heard right.

"Come with me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes. no. kind of... yes." he said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Yes."

"What?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I'll go with you." Buffy said confidently.

"Really?" Buffy nodded and he smiled. "Let's get you home before they send out a search party, how long have you been here anyway?" Spike asked

"I'm not sure really, it was really early when I came out though." Buffy said

"Well, it's 11:00 now." he said, looking at his watch.

"Wow, I really should get home." Buffy said, getting up off the swing and walking toward the park exit.

Spike caught up to her quickly and they walked side by side back to Buffy's house.

"I guess I'll see you later." Buffy said once they were at her door.

"I guess so. I'll pick you up around 8:00."

"OK. Bye." she said, walking into her house where Dawn was standing just on the other side of the door, waiting for her to come home.

"Where were you?" Dawn demanded

"At the park." Buffy told her.

"Why?"

"I needed some alone time." said Buffy

"With Spike?"

"What?"

"I saw him walking you home. There are these things called windows and you can see through them." Dawn said

"Well I _was_ alonefor a few hours then Spike came into the park and we were talking." Buffy said, wanting to avoid the part of the conversation where she told her she was going out with Spike that night.

"What did you talk about?"

"We talked about dad coming over for dinner last night, but only for a little while, then Clem, the friend he's staying with came over and we talked with him for a little while." Buffy said, going up to her room and looking through her dresser for an outfit for the party.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked

"Looking for something to wear." Buffy said, knowing what was coming next.

"To what?"

"A party."

"Why are you going?" asked Dawn

Buffy took a deep breath. "Because Spike asked me to."

"WHAT?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my-"

"Don't say it." Buffy said

"Don't say what?"

"You're going to say 'I told you'"

"Well duh!!"

"Just don't say it, skip to the part where you call Janice to celebrate."

"You're no fun."

"I love you too. Go away."


	13. The Party

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Party**

"Oh my god. Buffy it's almost 8:00." Dawn said excitedly.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am." remarked Buffy

"Well you're going on a date, you haven't done that in a while, and it's with Spike!" she added in a pitch that only she could manage.

"Dawn, I don't even know if it's a real date."

"Oh, come on! Of corse it's a real date, and besides, you defiantly dressed like it's a real date." said Dawn

"We're going to a party, I always wear stuff like this to parties." Buffy said defensively.

"And might I point out that you still haven't taken off the neckless he gave you." Dawn said and Buffy hand instinctively went to touch said neckless.

"You have permission to shut up now."

"And you have permission to stop blushing."

Buffy sighed and turned back to her mirror, she had chosen a short black skirt and a blue halter top, she left her hair down, letting it frame her face and flow down her back, her make up she kept light, it would have been over kill otherwise.

Buffy was almost surprised when she heard the knock at the door, she had expected Spike to just come through the window like always.

"Buffy!" Joyce called from down stairs. "William is here!"

"Thanks, I'll be right down!" she called back.

"Hi Spike!" Dawn said, running down the stairs before Buffy.

"Hi little bit." Spike replied, keeping his eyes on the stairs, waiting for Buffy to come down, she didn't disappoint, after a few moments she walked down and stopped in front of him. Spike didn't remember a time that he was ever rendered speechless, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

"Dawn do us a favor and go away." Buffy told her sister.

"Just this once I will do what you say." Dawn said, disappearing into her room.

"Let's go." she said, turning back to Spike. Once they were outside Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Finally what?"

"I finally got away from Dawn, you should have seen her, all afternoon it was 'oh my god, you're going out with Spike, oh my god."

"It's not so bad." Spike said

"Yes it is, she is never going to let me alone about this!" Buffy sighed again.

"I meant the part about going to the party with me." Spike clarified

"Oh... right." she said, blushing.

"Are you sure you're OK with this?... I mean after what happened with Angel... this doesn't have to be a date, you could just be a friend I brought to the party, or we don't even need to go to the party we could go somewhere else, or-"

"I don't mind. Let's go to the party. And yes, I have been hurt, and it will take a really long time to get over it, but if I don't try and move on I never will, so it can be a date... that is... if you want it to be." Buffy said, somewhat shyly.

"Of corse I want it to be." he said softly.

"And we can help each other, after you told me about Drew, it seems we both need to move on... so we can help each other." Buffy suggested

"I'd like that." he said, smiling to himself that maybe, just maybe their dates would be more than just moving on, but he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, not just yet.

When they got to the to the party it was already in full swing, people were dancing, the band was playing. The house it was being held in was more of a mansion and it looked like half the school was there, spotting Clem they walked over to him.

"Hi Clem." Buffy chirped

"Hi Buffy, so you got Spike to come, how did you do it?" Clem asked

"It was easy, I told him he should go and he asked me to come with." Buffy stated simply.

"Hello, 'him' is right here." Spike said, getting between Buffy and Clem.

"We know, we're just messing with you." Clem said

"Nice to know. Come on let's go." Spike said to Buffy, pulling her away.

"OK, see you later Clem." said Buffy, letting herself be pulled into the crowd of people.

They walked around for a little while, keeping their eyes out for Harmony, or anyone else that they wouldn't want to encounter, and luckily not finding anyone that fit that description they relaxed and went off to a small lounge like area and sat on one of the couches.

"What's with that guy?" Buffy asked pointing to a brunet on the dance floor, she had seen him is school with what looked like a new girl everyday.

"Oh, that's Parker, _real _git, he dates a girl, dumps her, and starts the process with a new girl." Spike explained. "I think he's only been dumped by one girl before she dumped him, and that was Cordelia, we still don't understand why she dated Xander."

"What a jerk! What is with guys and getting this sick pleasure in breaking girls hearts?!" Buffy exclaimed

"Well not all guys are like that." Spike said

"Well I know that but way too many of them _are_." Buffy pointed out.

"You've got a point there." Spike said. Just then a slow song came on and he turned to Buffy, extending his hand. "You wanna dance?" he asked

"Sure."

They moved to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist as she started to sway to the music. Buffy felt herself get lost in the rhythm of the song and looked up into Spike's eyes, the ice blue orbs completely captivating her and in turn Spike found that her green eyes easy to get lost in. The moment was broken by a familiar voice from behind them.

"Well, well, well, Buffy Summers, I never thought I'd see you again." they abruptly stopped dancing and turned around to look at the intruder.

"Get out of here Angel." Buffy spat with venom.

"I don't think I will." Angel said, unfazed by the anger in her voice. "And here I thought you had moved, well you did, but not nearly as far away as I would have thought."

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, with the way you embarrassed yourself at, Hemery I wouldn't think you would show your face in California, let alone a town so close to L.A." Angel said nonchalantly.

"Oi! Look here you big git! She didn't embarrass herself _you _embarrassed _her_! And she can live and show her face where ever the hell she bloody wants!" Spike yelled furiously.

"Wow, using William as your body guard? I never thought even you would sink so low." scoffed Angel

"He's not my body guard, and I don't think I'm sinking low at all, actually I think it's a step-up from you." Buffy said defiantly then turned to Spike. "Come on let's go." he nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the party.

They kept walking, both wanting to get away from the party, but nether ready to go home yet. They settled on going to the park- they found themselves there often enough- when they got there Buffy sat on a swing and Spike gently pushed her, and it wasn't until then that Buffy finally let the tears fall.

"How could he do that?" Buffy sobbed. "I mean he just came up to us and started insulting me... and you!" Buffy added

"It's OK I don't mind he said worse to me, but I won't let him say those things to you... ever!"

"Why do you care so much?" Buffy asked through her tears. Spike stopped the swing and came around to stand in front of her.

"Listen, that git has spent his life making mine miserable, and I'm not going to let him do the same to _anyone_ especially someone I care about." Spike said with as much sincerity as a person could manege.

"You care about me?"

"More than you would think."

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Buffy asked

"Most likely, he's the kind of person to not give up... and now that he knows that you live only few miles away, I expect you'll be getting a few visits." Spike said apologetically.

"Great." Buffy mumbled sarcastically

"Hey now, it's not all bad, like I could give him a hell of a bloody nose next time he shows his face around here." Spike suggested hopefully.

"I'm not denying that it would be funny, but you don't need to. Can you just be there for me?" Buffy asked

"Just try and stop me." he said, then in an attempt to lighten to mood he stood up and held out his hand. "_You_ owe me a dance."


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Aftermath**

"Tell me a secret." Spike said as he and Buffy continued to sway in a dance without music.

"Why do _I _have to tell the secret?" Buffy asked. "How about _you _tell _me _a secret." Buffy suggested

"I'll tell you a secret when you tell me one." Spike insisted

"Fine. But promise me that you'll tell me one after." Spike nodded. "I have a stuffed pig named Mr.Gordo that I've had for almost ever." Buffy said, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Is that really a secret, or are you just saying it is because I didn't know that yet?" Spike asked

"The second one."

"I knew it... But I'll let it slide. OK, my turn. I used to write poetry, bloody awful, never rhymed, I was William the Bloody, that name is courtesy of Angel." Spike said, letting out a breath and not looking at Buffy.

"Damn that guy is a good actor."

"What do you mean?"

"Angel was so sweet to me, at least when we were dating, so all I can say is the guy is a really good actor if that's what he's like in real life." Buffy explained

"I see what you mean. It's your turn, tell me a real secret this time." Spike said

"I'm terrified of hospitals, when I was eight my cousin died in one, I was alone with her when it happened... we were close." Buffy said, shaking her head at the memory.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't feel bad for me... you're doing that enough for me already." Buffy said, giggling a little in an attempt to alleviate the tension a bit.

"Well then, I promise not to feel bad for you any more." Spike said, surprising her by suddenly spinning her around.

"Spike!"

"Yeah?"

"What was with the spin thing?"

"You like that?" he asked, spinning her again and Buffy laughed, enjoying the fact that at this moment nothing seemed to matter.

"Just warn me next time you do it." she said, laughing.

"I think not." Spike said, then instead of just spinning her he took hold of Buffy's waist, lifted her up and spun, traveling all around the park as he did so.

"Spike! Put me down!" Buffy squeaked

Spike stopped spinning and gently lowered her to the ground, but not moving his hands from her waist once her feet were on the grass.

"What is wrong with you?!" Buffy asked, and for a moment Spike was worried that she was mad at him but the look on her face said the exact opposite.

"Oh, Pet, so many things." he answered, smiling. He and Buffy exchanged a look and she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you asked me to go to the party with you, but when we get there my ex-boyfriend shows up and we leave, only to end up in this park where we spend most of our time together, aside from the roof that is, and now we're dancing like at the party, only with no music and no ex." Buffy finished, taking a breath.

"It is ridicules, but I'm still not seeing what makes you laugh hysterically." Spike said

"We're having as much fun, maybe more, than we would have had at the party." Buffy explained

"If you want my opinion, I'm not all that surprised." Spike said

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to go to the party in the first place because I knew it wouldn't be any more fun than just going to the Bronze and I do that all the time so I have no idea why Clem was so set on me going."

"Think about it, the Bronze is a public place and so it's not really considered getting out because plenty of people go there to mope, according to Willow." Buffy said

"Yeah, well for a long time I wouldn't even go and mope, just stayed in my room."

"Can we change the subject, it's getting depressing? And I thought we were here to have fun." Buffy said, letting a small pout take over her face.

"Sure Pet, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, you choose."

"I can't think of anything that you wouldn't qualify as either depressing or scary."

"Fine." Buffy sighed, walking away, only to trip on a large rock and fall over, making Spike laugh.

"Sorry, I just realized that in the corse of one night you've been teased by your sister, insulted by your ex, cried, and fallen over a rock, all because of me." he said, sighing and hoping that whatever was causing his streak of bad luck where love was concerned would let up soon.

"It's not your fault, I agreed to go to the party with you, so it's half my fault." Buffy reasoned

"Good point... So, what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure, I mean it's getting late, I should probably get home." Buffy said, looking at her watch.

"Yours or mine?" Spike asked

"Mine, my mom would _kill_ me if I went to yours."

"Say... your mom was away, what would be your choice then?" asked Spike tentatively.

"OK, here's the deal, I go home, to _my _house, and I meet you on the roof at 11:30. OK?"

"Fine with me."

"OK, come on."

"But do we have to leave now? I mean it's really not that late." Spike said

"Is it?" Buffy asked, showing him her watch.

"Oh, well... I should really get one of those." he said, handing her watch back.

"You really should, come on." Buffy said, walking out of the park.

"I'm coming."

"We just need to keep a low profile." Buffy said

"Why?"

"Because Dawn will be waiting for us to get back so she can jump me with questions about everything that happened tonight." she explained

"But how will keeping a low profile stop the questions?" Spike asked

"It won't it'll just be easier for her to believe that nothing happened."

"Makes sense."

"Why is it that I only make sense when I'm with you?" Buffy asked

"Well you probably make sense a lot, I'm just the only person to mention it." Spike reasoned

"I guess so."

the rest of the walk was spent in silence, just enjoying each others company, and both wondering what the other was thinking and for very similar reasons.

When they reached Buffy's house they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, both silently hoping time would speed up 45 minutes so it would be 11:30.

Buffy opened the door as quietly and as little as she could manege while still being able to get in the house. "How was your date?" her mom's voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"It was fine, is Dawn awake?" Buffy whispered

"No, I made sure she was asleep early because I knew if I let her stay up till you came home no one would get any sleep, I know how much questions she asks."

"Thank you!" Buffy said, going to the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could.

"Good night honey, and you're welcome."

After checking to make sure that Dawn was really asleep Buffy went straight to her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Once she had washed her make up off and run a brush through her hair Buffy saw that there was still 20 minutes until 11:30, so, in an act of boredom and lack of anything else to do, she got out her diary, which was now considerably smaller after ripping out the pages dedicated to Angel.

She skipped the needless writing of _Dear Diary,_ and started in on describing her dad's 'visit' and the things leading up to it.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from the window, and Buffy immediately closed and hid her diary.

"Spike what are you doing here? It's not 11:30 yet." Buffy said, a little confused.

"Actually it's 11:35, you were busy writing your novel." Spike said, glancing at the pillow under which she had hidden her diary.

"It's not a novel, it's just my diary." said Buffy, pouting.

"Oh, even better." he said in a way that told her he knew full well what was under that pillow.

"Are we going to talk, or are you just going to make fun of the fact that I'n 17 and still write in a diary?"

"I wasn't making fun, and normally the out of place girls are the ones who don't write in a diary." Spike said, sitting on her bed, but careful to keep a good two feet between them as it was getting harder to be around her and not know how she felt about him.

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked

"I'm fine." he answered a little too quickly.

"Really?" she asked, moving a closer to him.

"I'm fine." he repeated in a slower and more convincing tone, soothed and on edge by her closeness.

"OK. Oh, did you want your neckless back?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"No, keep it, I don't mind." Spike said, relaxing.

A knock at the door made them both jump. "Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute." her mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure, coming." Buffy answered. "I'll be right back." she whispered to Spike.

A few seconds after Buffy shut the door a slightly evil smile made it's way onto Spike's face as he looked at the pillow that the diary was hidden under. "Let's see what she thought about Angel." he muttered to himself, but the thing he saw when he opened it to the bookmarked page caused him to freeze.

When Buffy walked back into her room what she saw made her forget everything her mom had just told her, Spike was sitting on her bed, staring mesmerized at her open diary. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"I... was... um."

"You're reading my diary! Why?" Buffy demanded, taking it out of his hands.

"You call me William, when you write about me... you call me William." Spike said, his voice dazed.

"Yeah so? That still doesn't tell me why you were reading my diary." she said, her anger rising.

"I just... You call me William, why?" he asked, the dazed tone still in his voice.

"I don't really know, I guess I just wanted to write about you, not the bad boy you pretend to be." she said, her anger leaving her.

"Oi! I am bad!"

"Not around me you're not."

"Yeah well..."

"I just figured that one of those personalities was the real one, so I just guessed that it was the one you use around me, but hey, you could really be a bad boy and this sensitive side of you is the act." Buffy said, really hoping her guess was right.

"Oh, no, I'm real around you, I promise." Spike said, regaining the ability to think properly.

"Well good, because I don't need anyone else pretending to be someone they're not around me, and why does Angel keep coming up tonight, can't I just go one day without thinking about h-" the rest of her sentence was lost as Spike covered her mouth with his, effectively silencing her.


	15. Yeah

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Yeah**

The kiss seemed to last forever, but eventually they had to part for air. Nether one of them wanted to say anything, and the room was silent other than their breathing that was slowly returning to normal. "So..." Buffy said, trying to lessen to awkwardness but she only made it worse.

"Yeah..."

"You kissed me."

"I did."

"Yeah..."

Another long silence took over the room, which was again broken by Buffy. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Tell me that you wanted to kiss me and that you weren't thinking about Drew." Buffy begged

"Of course I wanted to kiss you, and I figured it would help with not thinking about Angel." said Spike

"Well it did help with that."

"It did?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah." then they were kissing again, tender and passionate at the same time, nether of them wanting to part but breath was becoming an issue so they knew they had to.

"We have to stop." Buffy said

"OK, sorry." Spike said, hoping it wasn't because of him.

"What? You don't have to be sorry, I just have to get to sleep or I'm never going to make it through school tomorrow." Buffy explained

"Oh, right then, I'll see you tomorrow." he said, relieved.

"Yeah, you will. Now go, if you stay any longer I won't let you leave." she said, pushing him to the window.

"I wouldn't mind staying."

"Well My mom _would_, go."

"Alright, see ya." he said, opening the window, but not leaving before pulling her in for one last kiss. "Good night Luv."

"Good night William."

The next morning Buffy bounced into the kitchen, smiling despite her lack of sleep. "Hi mom, hi Dawn."

"Mom, what happened to Buffy?" Dawn asked

"Nothing happened to me silly!" Buffy exclaimed, ruffling Dawn's hair.

"Buffy what happened to you?" Dawn asked, getting scared.

"I told you, nothing happened." Buffy insisted

"Fine, we should get going, we're going to be late." Dawn said to Joyce.

"Yes we have to get to school, can't miss out on that learning." Buffy said, skipping out the door.

"OK, now I _know _ something's wrong with her." said Dawn

Buffy didn't say anything on the drive to school, just sat and looked impatiently out the window. As soon the school was in sight her impatience went up and she started looking around trying to find Spike and as soon as she saw him she told her mom to stop the car and went running off, leaving her mom and sister to just stare after her.

"Hey Pet." Spike said when he saw her.

"Hi." was all Buffy said before pulling his head down for a long kiss.

Dawn stared dumbly at her sister as she continued to kiss Spike. When she broke out of her haze Dawn got out of the car and walked over to the blonde couple.

"I _knew _something happened! Why didn't you tell me?!" Dawn exclaimed

"Huh?" Buffy asked, breaking away from Spike.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dawn asked, gesturing between the two blondes.

"I didn't want to. Now go away."

"Yeah right, you two are making out in the middle of the school yard and I'm supposed to just not say anything?!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Dream on sis."

"I plan to." Buffy stated, turning back to Spike, taking his hand and pulling him away from Dawn.

Again Dawn was left to stare dumbly after them, but then she saw Janice and went running toward her.

"Janice!" Dawn called

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" asked Janice

"Well it turns out that Spike and Buffy don't need our help."

"Really?"

"Yep, I saw them kissing over there." Dawn said, pointing to where Spike ad Buffy had been.

"So are they dating now?" Janice asked

"Well, they went on a date last night, and now they're kissing, so I think so."

"There was a party last night, is that where he took her?"

"Yeah."

"Damn she's lucky, I heard that there were guys from other high schools, _and _college guys there." Janice said

"Well I don't think that Buffy noticed any other guys." Dawn pointed out.

"Well Yeah."

Just then the bell rang for first class and everyone went rushing inside.

"Buffy, what's gong on?" Spike asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we kissed last night and we kissed just now, what does that mean?" Spike clarified

"Well, now that Dawn's seen us it must mean we're dating." Buffy said

"Just because Dawn saw us?"

"No... I don't know. We've been on _one_ date."

"Yeah, I know but... Can I ask you something?" Spike inquired

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

"Well yeah, I didn't go on that date out of charity." Buffy answered

"Thanks, I just needed to know that." he said

"Well do you want me to be you know...?" Buffy asked, trailing off.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Defiantly wouldn't mind."

"Spike I'm serious." she said

"So am I. That's my way of saying yes, thank god, and finally." Spike said

"Oh, well that works out nicely then."

"Yeah."


	16. An Eventful Lunch

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**An Eventful Lunch**

When Buffy exited her last class of the morning she was ambushed by a giggling Dawn. "So are you guys together?" she asked, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Yes Dawn." Buffy sighed

"Yay! Oh, this is totally off topic but did mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She got that job she was interviewed for, they called while you were on your date."

"That's awesome! Wait, what _is_ the job?" Buffy asked

"It's at some art gallery, I think she organizes the shipping for the stuff that comes from out of town or something like that." Dawn explained

"Cool, now she'll actually have something to do other than sitting at home." Buffy said, relieved

"OK, back to you and Spike." Dawn prompted

"Dawn, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes."

"Fine, we just need to walk while we do because I'm starved and I need lunch." Buffy said, turning in the direction of the lunch room.

"Works for me. So, do you love him?"

"Dawn, we've been together for three hours!"

"So?"

"So no, not yet."

"Not yet?" Dawn asked

"Dawn just drop it." Buffy said, getting more annoyed at every question.

"OK, fine. Can we talk about it later though?"

"Fine, we can talk when we get home, alright?"

"OK with me." Dawn said, sitting at a table and waiting for the others to arrive, and they didn't disappoint.

"Hey Luv, did I miss anything?" Spike asked, coming up behind Buffy and kissing her on the cheek.

"Not much, just Dawn talking, and I didn't think you'd mind missing that." Buffy answered

"Hey!"

"Dawn, go sit with Janice." Buffy said

"Fine, just promise to tell me everything when we get home."

"I will. Now go, _please._"

"So pet, I guess we're alone." Spike said

"Spike, it's the school lunch room, I wouldn't exactly call it alone." Buffy pointed out.

"So?"

"So not here."

Unfortunately Harmony chose that moment to try and talk to Spike. "Oh bloniebear, I think it's time to talk, you still seem to think that I'm to good for you but thats OK. I'm here to tell you that it's OK and that I forgive you." Harmony said, patting Spike on the shoulder.

"Harmony, go away, I'd a little time with Buffy." Spike said calmly.

"Oh, so you can tell her that you're already with me and she should find someone else to bother."

"No, so I can kiss her and then tell _you_ that I'm already with _her _and you can find someone else to bother." Spike explained

"Oh, come on, how much did she pay you to say that?" Harmony asked

"I didn't pay him a cent, I'm his girlfriend, go away." Buffy said

"Keep dreaming Betty, he's mine." Harmony said, walking off.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked, sitting down opposite them.

"Harmony still thinks that she's Spike's girlfriend." Buffy explained

"Really? Man she just won't give up will she?" Xander remarked

"No, not even after I told her that I had a girlfriend and it was _not _her." Spike said

"You have a new girlfriend?" Willow asked, also joining them at the table with Oz at her side.

"Yeah." was all Spike said.

"Well who is it?" Anya asked impatiently.

"It's me." Buffy said

"Really, that's great!" Willow said

"Cool." said Oz, making Buffy smile, she hadn't expected him to say anything.

"What!?" Xander shrieked, in a _very_ unmanly way.

"Well it's not so surprising, you could practically _see_ the sexual tension coming from them." Anya remarked. "I wish you many happy orgasms." she added, causing Buffy to turn bright red and Spike coughed, suddenly choking on his lunch.

"Anya, why don't you think of something else to say other than 'I wish you many happy orgasms'." Xander suggested

"Why?"

"Because Buffy is turning all sorts of colors and I don't know if it's healthy." Xander explained

"Wow, this is an interesting conversation huh? I-I think I'll just go, I'm not all that hungry anyway." Buffy said, gathering her stuff and making a beeline for the door.

"Yeah, you have a lot to talk about." Spike said, following Buffy.

"Buffy wait!" Spike called

"Spike? Why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to follow you, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just... did she have to say that?" Buffy asked

"What, you mean what Anya said?"

"Of corse I'm talking about what Anya said!" Buffy exclaimed

"Alright pet, calm down, that's just the kind of thing that Anya says, I know it's annoying but it's who she is." Spike explained

"But why does she have to say it in public? It's so embarrassing."

"Is that the only reason you reacting this way?" Spike asked

"Yes... No. I just can't help but think that if that's what Anya's like that she'll be pressuring us to... you know, and I'm not ready to go there again, not after what happened with Angel." Buffy said, not meeting his eyes.

"I understand, and yes, Anya will probably ask, but this is not about Anya, or Angel, or anyone else, this is about you and me, and if you and me don't want to go that far yet we don't have to. Alright?" said Spike, tilting her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Alright. But we can still spend time alone, you know just the two of us, no big parties." Buffy agreed

"What did you have in mind?" Spike asked

"Well I was thinking that if Dawn had a sleep over one night, I might be able to get my mom out of the house somehow and we maybe rent a movie." Buffy suggested

"If you succeed in getting your mum out of the house and the movie isn't some kind of chic flick then sure, that'll be fun." Spike said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It's deal. What time is it?"

"12:35, why?"

"We still have about a half hour till lunch time is over and I haven't eaten anything yet." Buffy stated

"Do you want to go back to the lunch room or the quad?"

"I say the quad, it's outside and there's no Harmony." Buffy said

"That second one is reason enough." Spike remarked


End file.
